Wood products are desired and used in a number of industries, such as furniture, flooring, millwork and cabinets. Wood products, such as those made from wood, veneers and wood composites, will often contain more than one substrate, and can comprise, for example, multiple plies. In the case of veneer, for example, a thin piece of wood is applied over wood or wood composite products such as plywood or medium density fiberboard (“mdf”). The use of veneer and other wood composites is therefore often desired, as it gives the appearance of a solid wood without the cost. The thin layer of wood, however, is subject to cracking or “checking”, particularly upon exposure to hot and cold cycles. Cracks in the veneer can also occur because of humidity and the like; similarly, solid wood can crack due to exposure to environmental conditions. Methods for reducing, if not eliminating, checking on the face of a wood product (i.e. “face checking”) are desired.